The Nameless Man Left without a Kiss
by xsaysomethingx
Summary: Itachi has desires like any man, and as he travels around with the Akatsuki, this is how he handles the problem. Don't leave your doors unlocked. ;


My heart was pounding.

I laid on my left side facing the pale blue painted wall. My eyes traced over the marks and tiny holes, a result of pencils thrown in frustration by writer's block. In some places the paint was chipping away…

The digital clock in the corner showed it was early evening. Five o'clock.

A low rumble echoed softly.

My heart was still pounding.

The pounding in my chest sounded so loud, my eardrums felt like they were going to burst. And it didn't help that it had been thundering for the past hour. I couldn't explain why I was breathing harder than usual. Was it because I wanted to avoid another awkward conversation with grandma? Or did I secretly want the impending storm to pass, so that the thunder would cease?

Alone in my room, on a Saturday. Today, I had felt like isolating myself and enjoying the silent comfort of my bedroom. So much for the silence…

Losing interest in the wall, I rolled over to my backside. I raised the white comforter higher until it reached my chin.

The overcast sky was still not enough to block the little day light left from peeking in through the blinds. But, the light was just sufficient enough so that the light switch didn't have to be turned on.

Grandma was upstairs by now- probably watching her favorite game show. And she probably didn't lock the back door, _again_. The summer breeze felt nice when sitting in the kitchen. That's why the screen door was only left closed. I sighed at having the thought of getting up. I would have to put on a sweater, a pair of shoes, and climb thirteen steps _just_ to lock the door.

I turned to reach for a black hoodie I left lying on the floor. But, then my eyes started to water. I did not dare to blink at the uninvited guest.

The cold electricity flowing through his fingertips shocked me, all the way down to my toes. His grip over my mouth prevented my heart's plea to scream for help. I inhaled sharply. This stranger must have walked through the backdoor as if he lived here.

I noted that the door was locked, but from the inside. All I had to do was sprint…But the man was undeniably strong. A hopeless option.

Trying to scream would only make me look stupid, the attempt would just be muffled. I scrunched my eyes shut, thoughts about the worst possible things that could happen continued to flood my mind. But, desperately I held onto the hope that this was a misunderstanding. That I was reading the signs all wrong.

And when I opened my eyes they met with his. He made me feel weak…spineless.

The pitter-patter of droplets hitting the window filled the ominous silence.

Pink narrow lips moved, "You will suffice."

My beating heart and the reason for its abnormal pounding made sense… it was the sign of his arrival.

He was young, but the dark circles under his eyes made him look older. The guy seemed as if he never slept and his facial muscles were stiff, like he couldn't move his cheekbones into a smile. And to match, his voice was devoid of emotion. His demeanor truly was intimidating.

The blankets were pulled back swiftly, exposing me in my black strapless bra and black sweat pants.

I will suffice? He sure made me feel special, I was just enough to please him- and I knew by now **what** he wanted. But why me? It was because I was convenient…there when he needed a good fucking.

I knew I wasn't that good looking. A few facial blemishes, a little extra meat on my bones, and my hair a mess…His remark left a bruise on my self-esteem. It hit a nerve, and I started to get teary.

He knew all along he was going to get his way- I was just an easy obstacle to overcome. But, to hell with him having see me cry and beg! I was not going to give him _that_ satisfaction.

The hairs on my arms were on end, and the room felt slanted for a second. A wave of nausea washed over me.

Outside, it continued to rain harder.

A puddle of red clouds slid to the floor, and a headband fell with a clang.

My eyes bugled at his finely chiseled chest then narrowed, in disgust, as I had realized that I let my thoughts get the best of me. Which was when I finally noticed that my hands were free. I went for his left hand that covered my mouth.

He beat me to it. He had my small wrists pinned above my head.

A flash of lightning lit the room. His tall shadow danced across the walls…

Escape was futile, his bodyweight prevented me to move my legs.

A crack of thunder.

My lower half was burning, it loved the feel of his crotch near mine, and I felt damned for even reacting so. With no other options I did the last thing that came to mind.

"Heh," the way I felt his stomach muscles convulse only fueled my wanting.

"You'd be wise to not try that again."

My tongue retreated back into my mouth. Fuck him. The bastard was cocky, and he didn't even taste bad! With a smirk he released my hands. For a brief second I breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. Please, no." But the sound was inaudible.

I was shameful. Even my nipples turned hard as his hand grazed past them. And using my hands to push him off me would be pointless. Because touching his pale skin would only make me flush, and more wet. His right hand dipped under the hem of my panties and cupped my mound. My heart picked up its pace, and now I felt myself throbbing down there.

The windows rattled from the wind.

It was embarrassing to face him. I twisted my head to the side and squeezed the sheets to release some of the stress and anger. His soft caresses I ignored with difficulty, he was tormenting me. One finger slid its way into me.

Words touched my ear as he leaned forward, "Ah…it's your first time."

I almost misinterpreted the hint of mockery that was in his tone.

Yearning to get away, I took a snap at his hand with my teeth. I held on, until my jaw felt like it was going to crack from the pressure. He didn't even cringe or hiss. Far from pleased, he glared in annoyance. His grip clenched the bottom of my jaw, and he forced me to face him.

"Get your hand away from my face," I said through clenched teeth, "I won't try to scream. I know well enough when my options are gone."

His grip fell fast, but it was not because he felt sympathetic. No. He wanted to fulfill his duty for coming. Grandma wouldn't hear, she was most likely on the phone trying to order a new set of culinary utensils advertised on TV.

Surrendering made me feel empty, almost as if I were detached from my body.

"If you calm down…it will make this easier for you to deal with. Just let yourself go…"

I loved how he was trying to be "sensitive."

My body I forced to relax, and my concentration I tried focusing on to the rhythm of the rain. But the pounding only triggered the heat in my pants to grow more.

He went straight to it: first my bra, then his sandals, my pants, his pants, my panties, his boxers…my confidence.

Far from romantic- it hurt to have his dick thrusting in and out mercilessly. All my senses went numb. The springs creaked, and occasionally he bent down to leave a hot saliva trail down my breasts. I felt broken, and time went by extra slow…

I leaned back on my elbows to see how much he was enjoying it. His face looked more calm. Maybe it was because his eyes were closed. He was concentrating. Concentrating with each entrance he to took to my vagina. Was he really so pleased? This new thought made me curious and confused. His pace quickened and the mattress started to bounce. I leant forward, cupped his face in my hands.

Black eyes snapped open. His seed streamed into me. A grumble erupted from the back of his throat. I swallowed hard as he orgasmed, and his ecstasy made me lust after my own.

"How unsatisfying-" but with a sudden bite to my left nipple, he didn't let me finish. His black bangs lightly tickled my skin.

I whimpered and then gasped when he pulled out- I was soar as hell.

Another loud boom broke through the sky.

I licked my upper lip, it tasted salty.

I found my legs being dragged so that they dangled off the edge of the bed. Hands on either side of my thighs- spread wide.

"Just watch," his breath on my outer lips made me shiver.

"Oh God," the whisper didn't even justify the sudden rush. His tongue twisted fast in circular motions around my clit. The friction of his slippery tongue was amazing. It was getting harder to breath. I dug my fingers in his hair.

"Fuck," I scrunched my face. My body rocked, wave after wave of intense pleasure. Legs did not stop thrashing. I flew my back to the bed and tried to catch my breath.

He blew cool jets of air against my hot pussy. And licked the remains of my juices that trickled down my inner thighs. I felt sluty for squirming and letting my desire take over.

The violent winds shook the window again…

I tasted the cotton sheets as he quickly flipped me over onto my stomach.

"Now that you've warmed up…" His arms wound around my waist, and his dick prodded my entrance once again.

"Take hold of the window sill."

Adjusting my weight to my knees, I griped the sill that was just at the head of the bed. I felt his head rest itself in the crook of my neck. Jerking my ass a little higher, he slowly slid back into me…all the way. I craned my neck back and saw a few beads of sweat drip down the side of his cheek. He exhaled deeply. His black eyes looked foggy…almost grey. They were full of lust. I flushed when he caught me staring.

"Close your eyes. Focus only on **my** movements. Forget everything else."

Our hips started to grind. His hands guided my hips to keep up with his fast pace. I had to tighten my hold. Before I thought we couldn't go any faster, he quickened his movements. Our skin slapped hard against each contact.

The sneaky bastard weaved his hand down to my clit. He rubbed it slow and hard. I let out a long moan. Even though I couldn't see anything, I felt everything.

"Deeper. I…need you to go…deeper."

We were in perfect sync, I arched my back to allow him better access.

I brought my hand to my mouth to choke back a scream. He grunted as he reached his climax.

A few more lightning bolts flased, with thunder roaring afterward.

My stomach hit the bed and the door creaked closed. The man was gone in less than a blink of an eye. He and his clothes.

Naked and alone again, I curled up into a ball. I thought about how we had sex, but how weird it was that we never kissed. I was still horny. And for the rest of the night, I fantasized and masturbated to the thought of his firm supple lips pressing against mine…


End file.
